


Casa degli orrori

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Decadenza [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble su 'case' horror.





	1. Chapter 1

Casa degli orrori

 

 

 

     
  


Cap.1 Camera dei bambini

 

Alois avvertì la pelle pizzicargli, mugolò e allungò le gambe. Il respiro gli divenne irregolare, il sudore gli scendeva lungo le gote e sentiva bruciare all’attaccatura dei capelli; ansimò, si mise sull’altro fianco, rimanendo sdraiato sul letto. Sentì il corpo dolergli, l’odore di fumo e bruciato gli punse le narici. Socchiuse un occhio, vide le fiamme e gridò, raddrizzandosi. Si mise in piedi, la stanza era invasa dal fuoco. Boccheggiò e abbassò lo sguardo, gli arti gli erano diventati grigi e lunghi, i piedi si erano trasformati in una nebbiolina evanescente. Cercò di urlare, ma le sue labbra erano sigillate. Dimenò il capo e la bocca gli divenne una proboscide da cui uscivano dei versi striduli. Sgranò gli occhi, che gli divennero tre quarti del viso, il soffitto era diventato rossastro e molle.

La stanza si trasformò nelle fauci di un gigante e i denti bianchi sporchi di sangue della bestia si richiusero sul ragazzo con uno schiocco secco.

 

 

Cap.2 Effetti della casa

 

“Ferma! Ferma!” strillò Judit.

Il marito sbuffò e ticchettò con l’indice sul volante, assottigliando gli occhi.

“E stavolta perché?” domandò.

La moglie diede una serie di manate sul vetro e l’uomo sbuffò, accostando.

“Devi fare di nuovo pipì?” chiese. Fermò la macchina e accese le luci.

Judit aprì la portiera e uscì, correndo.

Kail sbuffò nuovamente e si voltò.

“O è la nausea causata dall’aria condizionata?” domandò. Sfilò le chiavi e se le mise in tasca. Si voltò e aprì la portiera, scendendo, batté un paio di volte le palpebre, vedendo i cespugli illuminati dalla luce gialla e arancione a intermittenza.

“Potresti anche rispondermi, visto che non sento rumore di vomito” borbottò. Si sfilò un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca della camicia. Sentì una serie di sibili e si girò abbassando lo sguardo, sgranò gli occhi e il pacchetto gli cadde di mano.

La moglie avanzò mantenendo il corpo piegato ad arco, le mani e i piedi sbattevano ritmicamente sull’asfalto. Il corpo era girato di trecentosessanta gradi e la donna sorrideva.

“Te l’avevo detto che quella casa era strana” cinguettò. Le iridi le divennero gialle e a fessura. Uscì la lingua che le divenne viola e biforcuta, facendola saettare.

 

  

Cap.3 Biblioteca

 

Marika afferrò il primo libro dalla libreria, stringendolo per la copertina rossa. Si voltò e si diresse fino a una poltroncina. Si girò e vi si sedette, accavallando le gambe. Aprì il testo e passò l’indice sulla copertina ingiallita. Si leccò le labbra e socchiuse gli occhi, avvertì la pelle pizzicare, il sudore le imperlò il viso e alcuni capelli le si incollarono al viso, umidicci. Gli occhiali a punta le scivolarono sul naso e la donna ansimò. Le tempie le pulsarono e il mal di testa aumentò. La pelle le si squarciò e la testa le si aprì a metà. Il suo cervello allungò due tentacoli sporchi di sangue e del liquido colò sulle lenti della donna.

Il cervello spalancò due occhi e fece dei vagiti da neonato.

 

 

 

Cap.4 Sala da pranzo

 

Ninette si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò un paio di volte. Un rivolo d’acqua le scese lungo le labbra.

La donna si piegò in avanti e prese il tovagliolo, pulendosi. I capelli biondi le divennero bianchi.

Le tende della stanza tremarono e si scostarono, facendo entrare la luce della luna.

“C’è vento stasera” borbottò la donna. La pelle le divenne diafana e iniziò a brillare di bianco. Sbadigliò e si piegò, guardando il piatto. Tagliò la fetta di carne in striscioline. Avvertì una fitta all’addome e il suo corpo si alzò in volo, la sedia cadde a terra con un tonfo.

“Cos …”. La sua voce si spezzò. Gettò indietro la testa e gli occhi le svanirono, lasciandole le orbite vuote, cave e oscure.

 Spalancò la bocca e iniziò a urlare, i capelli le volteggiarono intorno.

 

 


	2. Cappello umanoide

Cappello umanoide

 

Mr. Rose si accomodò alla sua scrivania, tenendosi il viso tra le mani.

< Ho guardato e riguardato queste carte, ho ripercorso mille volte i corridoi di quel manicomio, ma… Ancora nessuna traccia >. I suoi capelli canuti erano in buona parte caduti, il suo viso segnato da occhiaie d’espressione e i suoi occhi erano spenti.

La lampadina che illuminava la stanza lampeggiava. Frugò nella carpetta, scartò diversi telegrammi. Prese il primo con le dita tremanti.

Alle sue spalle, sulla parete, il simbolo della casata: una grande rosa color carne, i cui petali erano segnati da striature color oro.

Il signor Rose si portò il telegramma vicino al viso.

 

‘Istituto psichiatrico Santa Madre, Cleveland, 840 Bates Road.

 

Siamo spiacenti d’informarvi che vostra figlia Virginia è scomparsa.

La preghiamo di non preoccuparsi, non c’è bisogno che lei venga. Abbiamo già impiegato il nostro staff nella ricerca.

La terremo informata via telegramma.

Dr. Henry Hummer. Direttore della Clinica di cura Santa Madre per soggetti psichicamente instabili’.

 

< Bugiardi, non l’hanno mai ritrovata > pensò. Si abbassò, con le dita tremanti sfilò una chiave da dentro il suo taschino e aprì l’ultimo cassetto. V’infilò la mano e ne trasse un diario nero pece, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Iniziò a sfogliare le pagine.

 

‘Sono sdraiata nel letto, ma resto sveglia. Magari se non fossi stesa su questo becero materasso, senza neanche un cuscino, questo torcicollo mi darebbe tregua.

Ho chiesto per avere finalmente un guanciale, ma alla visita medica non hanno riscontrato nessun problema. Il dottor Henry è un direttore così spilorcio che non mi sorprende. Perciò mi è stata rifiutata questa grazia.

Nonostante io abbia già preso le mie medicine, non riesco a riposare. Sono prigioniera della mia insonnia.

 Quindi ho deciso di iniziare il diario che mi hanno caldamente consigliato, dicono che mi aiuterebbe a fare il punto della situazione con me stesso e a fronteggiare la mia malattia.

A me interessa semplicemente occupare il tempo infinito che mi ritrovo davanti, in queste ore di mancato riposo e ottenere qualche nota positiva in più. Non mi dispiacerebbe conquistare finalmente un ambito dessert a questa pessima mensa.

Posso ascoltare il lento russare del paziente nella stanza accanto, lo squillare continuo del cicalino delle infermiere e la gente sussurrare nei corridoi.

Cerco di focalizzarmi sull’ultimo sogno che sono riuscito a fare prima che divenisse per me un’attività impossibile. C’era un uomo, dai grandi occhi bianchi, una figura longilinea e un gran sorriso. Intorno a noi c’erano questo diario, ancora non scritto, le pagine intonse ci volavano intorno.

Lo sconosciuto si è tolto un alto cilindro, si è inchinato e mi ha detto che presto sarebbe venuto a prendermi.

Di sicuro sogni così rischiano di prolungare la mia degenza qui.

 

*********

 

Finalmente l’incontro di gruppo è finito. Io non sono assolutamente convinta che radunare una decina di pazzi, per raccontare a turno i loro problemi, sia una buona idea.

In ogni caso oggi è stata una buona giornata. C’eravamo tutti, per la prima volta da quando sono qui, nessuno si è suicidato nella notte.

Certo, si alzano alte grida dalle altre stanze, ma qualcuno che urla c’è sempre, ininterrottamente, giorno dopo giorno.

Anche per me l’obbiettivo di oggi è di tenermi distratta per non focalizzarmi sui vari modi con cui potrei uccidermi.

Credo di aver avuto un fenomeno dissociativo, tornando. Perché, proprio mentre riflettevo sul mio trovarmi all’ultimo piano, e che buttarsi da qui da una di queste finestre avrebbe significato morte certa, una delle infermiere mi ha sussurrato all’orecchio: “Ci sono passata. L’ho fatto anch’io, ma non pensavo sarebbe anche stato divertente”.

 

***********

 

Mi sono svegliata di soprassalto. Sono riuscita a dormire, anche se per poco, e voglio appuntarmi il ricordo di quello che ho sognato prima che scompaia.

L’uomo che ho sognato sembrava fatto completamente d’ombra. La sua pelle era fatta d’oscurità e il suo alto cappello era nero pece, come quelli che credo fossero i suoi abiti. I suoi occhi brillavano di luce lattea, dando vita a un singolare contrasto con la sua cupa figura.

No, ripensandoci meglio… Era come se occhi non ne possedesse; come se le sue fossero state orbite vuote che, attraverso la loro luce accecante, mi risucchiavano l’anima in dei gorghi candidi e sconosciuti.

Però, odio questo posto. Sono stata così felice quando mi ha detto che mi avrebbe portato via da qui.

Ripensandoci, invece, temo solo al pensiero di dove potrebbe condurmi.

 

********

 

Oggi come non mai l’incontro di gruppo con il dottore, le infermiere, e persino le assistenti sociali, mi è sembrato una perdita di tempo.

Nonostante io abbia già diciassette anni, per via delle mie condizioni, sono considerata incapace d’intendere e di volere come, se non di più, un infante.

Io ragiono benissimo. Questa mattina lo hanno visto anche altri pazienti in corridoio che questa stanza sembrava emanare dell’oscurità. Ho sentito qualcosa alle mie spalle.

Hanno liquidato il tutto come un fenomeno d’allucinazione di massa, come se ci fossimo condizionati a vicenda. Neanche fossimo bambini davanti a un falò al campeggio!

Ho provato a far vertere il mio discorso su i miei sogni, ma ne ho guadagnato solo un aumento delle mie medicine. Ormai è chiaro che non hanno effetto su di me. Non mi succede niente di quello che secondo il bugiardino dovrebbe capitarmi, nemmeno le controindicazioni.

Tanya, l’infermiera, mi ha accompagnato in biblioteca, quando il gruppo si è sciolto e tutti, compreso il dottore, sono tornati alle loro postazioni. Prima di lasciarmi sola, mi ha consigliato “persone d’ombra”, un libro parecchio polveroso che ha preso dall’ultimo ripiano della libreria.

Mi ha detto che avrei trovato le mie risposte leggendo il capitolo intitolato: “Cappello umanoide”.

Leggendo, da sola, nel silenzio rotto solo dalle urla in lontananza e dal fastidioso cicalino, ho compreso.

Una verità si è fatta largo dentro di me, pian piano, fino a diventare evidente. La creatura che popola i miei sogni esiste anche nel mondo reale.

Non è un uomo con un cappello, è un cappello che sembra proiettare un essere vivente sotto di sé per ingannare gli umani. Sì, un cappello inquietantemente senziente.’

 

Mr. Rose si appoggiò allo schienale della propria sedia.

< Povera cara. Sarà fuggita convinta esistessero cose di questo tipo. La sua mente confusa l’ha ingannata e me l’ha portata via > pensò.

Un fulmine illuminò la finestra al lato della stanza. Sferzata dal vento c’era un’alta ombra, che spalancò l’immensa bocca bianca. Sulla testa d’oscurità aveva un lungo cappello nero.


End file.
